This Love of Mine--- A Rilaya Fanfiction
by RilayaTrash
Summary: This is my longest story yet. I spent 5 hours (from 12 am to 5 am) writing and editing it, so I hope it's good. Sorry in advance for any gramatical errors, I tried XD Love Reviews so keep 'em coming! 3
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"This is going to be just wonderful..."  
Maya was laying in bed staring at her ceiling. She sighed and glanced over at her clock sitting on the dark wooden nightstand. Midnight.  
"Ugh, I'm going to be so tired tomorrow. And I've got to finish unpacking." Maya and her mother had just moved into the tiny apartment on Saturday afternoon. She had already spent that evening and all of Sunday unpacking box after box of her and her mother's belongings, but they still had plenty more.  
Maya became quiet as she listened to hear if her mother was awake. She could hear faint sobbing from the room over. Her mom must be up crying again. Ever since Maya's father had left them, her mother had been up crying late in the night. Maya wished she could do something, but she knew that if her mother found out Maya's knowledge of her late night crying, that she would be completely embarassed and possibly angry. So Maya kept it to herself.  
"I'm not looking forward to a new school... new teachers... new students..." Maya mumbled, interrupting her thought with a yawn, "... but I guess I'll just have to learn to like it." Maya rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was out cold, the sounds of her soothing snores mixing with the faint sobbing and the sounds of the crickets in the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

"Okay, Maya, you can do this... you're tough enough to do this." Maya stood outside the 5th grade classroom, staring directly at the door. She reached up for the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. As she walked in, all eyes turned to look at her.  
"Ah yes, our new student!" The teacher walked over to Maya, took her hand, and walked her over to the front of the classroom.  
"Everyone, this is our new student, Maya Hart. She transfered her from South River Elementary in Pennsylvania. Please Welcome her to the class," the teacher glanced down at Maya, "You may take that seat in the front."  
Maya walked up to her desk, placing her bookbag under the desk and her notebook on top, and calmly sat down. The teacher began instructing the class once more.  
"Psst... Psst, hey!"  
Maya turned to see a dark haired girl in pigtails smiling at her.  
"Whaddya want?" Maya was appalled by how cheering the girl appeared.  
"My name's Riley. I've been at this school since Kindergarten. I hope you'll really like it here!" She smiled a big, sun-shiny smile.  
Maya sighed and replied, "Thanks."  
Before they both knew it, it was lunch time. Maya got her food from the lunch line and was looking for a quiet place to sit, when Riley came bounding over to her, her pigtails flopping up and down like puppy ears.  
"Hi there, Maya! Do you wanna sit together?" Riley asked.  
Maya really didn't feel like talking to anyone. She wasn't the kind of person who liked making friends...  
"Please..." Just then, Riley gave Maya the best puppy dog eyes Maya has ever seen. And Maya fell for it.  
"Alright FINE. Just for today I suppose..." Maya replied.  
"Yay! Follow me!" Riley bound away across the cafeteria to where her lunch box was already placed. Maya sat her tray down on the table and started eating. Just then, as if out of nowhere, this strange boy appeared.  
"Hello, Ladies!"  
"Hiya, Farkle, what's u-"  
"Hold on," Maya interrupted Riley's question, "You're name... is 'Farkle'? What kind of name is that?"  
"I'm not sure. But it suits me pretty well so I like it!" Farkle replied, "Hey... you're that new girl, right? Maya, if I remember correctly."  
"Yeah, that's me." Maya answered.  
"Nice to meet you!" Farkle smiled.  
"Right back at ya." Maya once again replied.  
"So Farkle," Riley jumped back into the conversation, "What's up? How's the Science Club going?"  
"It's going really well actually. I'm hoping to finally beat Smackle this year!" Farkle's look turned almost sinister as he mentioned Smackle's name.  
"Who's Smackle?" Maya asked.  
"Only Farkle's main rival for the Science Contest's award!" Riley happily answered. She turned back to Farkle, "I'm sure you'll win this year!"  
"Yeah, I hope so. Anyways, I'll let you get back to your lunch. See ya!" Farkle left the girls alone and returned to his table.  
The girls finished up lunch and headed back to class. The rest of the day was uneventful, up until the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Maya had started walking out of the classroom when she heard a familiar voice call after her.  
"WAIT!" Riley ran after her, "I meant to ask you earlier... but would your mom and dad be okay will you coming over tomorrow? I know this was your first day, but I think it'd be super fun!"  
Maya stopped and looked at Riley intently, "I only have a mother. My father left us."  
Riley's cheerful face took a serious drop, "Maya... I'm so sorry, I had no idea... I-"  
"It's fine. I'd love to come over. I'm sure she'll say yes."  
Riley's face brightened up again, "Okay great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Riley then merrily skipped towards the front door of the school.  
For the first time since Maya had arrived, a smile formed across her face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Interlude 1: The Years Fly

Maya and Riley continued to hang out together for the next few years. They grew extremely close. Maya finally found someone she could share all of her family problems with. And Riley gained a friend who would always have her back. Maya came to know the Matthews Family extremely well and was even there when little Auggie Matthews was born. Maya's mother was never around much, but when she was she almost always knew where to find Maya. She had connection with the Matthews, especially Riley's mother, but it was far less than Maya's connection. The Matthews were her second family.  
As for Farkle, he grew close to the girls as well, the three of them forming an almost inseparable bond. But nothing could compare to the close friendship that Maya and Riley had. They were always together.  
But something threatened to break this bond. Or should I say... someone.


	4. Chapter 3: Boys and Broken Hearts

Maya approached the familiar bay window and knocked. She could see her friend getting dressed inside. Riley was in nothing but her underwear and bra when Maya had knocked. You would have thought she'd close the curtains...  
Riley turned to see Maya smiling in the window. She waved and her eyes instantly grew wide as she realized her condition. She quickly pulled on her shirt and put on a skirt before finally letting the now impatient Maya in the window.  
"Geez, Riles, it's not like I haven't seen you naked. Remember in the 6th grade when we took that bath-"  
"Yeah yeah I remember it." Riley interrupted. Maya smirked at her friend's response and lightheartedly walked past Riley and into her living room. Riley picked up her bookbag and followed suit.  
"So Riles, how's Lucas?" Lucas was a boy that came to the school in the 7th grade and Riley had a crush on him from the day she saw him. They had been dating for the past 6 months.  
"He's good- we're good." Riley replied blushing slightly.  
"Good to hear..." Maya could feel a burn in the pit of her stomach.  
'Cmon Maya snap out of it...' She thought. She couldn't be feeling this again.  
"Something the matter, Maya?" Riley suddenly looked concerned.  
"Oh, no its nothing. Let's head to school." Maya couldn't let her feelings get the best of her.  
The girls got to school quickly. Riley had a chance to chat up Lucas before class, leaving Maya all alone. Maya went over and spoke with Farkle for the time being until the bell rang for class. All throughout the day, Maya noticed that something was off with Riley. She wasn't as cheery as normal and she only half-heartedly smiled. At first she thought that it might be all of the freshmen homework they had been recieving, but that wouldn't make much sense, since Riley was a straight A student.  
Maya decided not to question her until later that evening when Maya came over to Riley's house for a sleepover.  
"Alright, Riley, where do ya want me to put my bags?" Maya asked.  
"Just over there." Riley pointed to a spot by her closet.  
"Okay, so whaddya wanna do?" Maya asked.  
"Doesn't matter to me..." Riley looked gloomy as ever.  
"Hey Riles, did something happen at school today? You been rather down all day long." Maya questioned in a concerned tone.  
Immediately after being asked this, Riley broke into tears. She climbed up on her bed and placed her head in her hands, sobbing profusely. Maya climbed up onto the bed next to her and put her arm around her.  
"L-Lucas... b-b-broke up... w-with me..." She spoke between her sobs, each time shaking violently with sadness.  
"Oh, Riley, I'm so sorry," Maya said, rubbing her friend's back affectionately, "That must've been what you talked about this morning."  
Riley nodded and continued sobbing.  
Maya's face grew angry at seeing her friend in such a state, "You know what Riles? He's an asshole for breaking up with you. You know why? Because you're a wonderful person. You're smart and kind and funny with all of your quirks. Anyone would be lucky to have you."  
Riley's sobbing grew less and she sniffled, "Really?"  
"Yeah really." Maya smiled at her friend.  
"Okay... I'm still sad... but after that speech how could I keep crying?" She giggled. Riley threw her arms around Maya, "Thanks for being here. I love you, Maya."  
"I love you too, Riles." It was times like this when Maya wished she could tell her friend just how much she loved her.


	5. Interlude 2: Good or Bad?

So Maya and Riley finished Freshman year, Riley helping Maya with her studying, and Maya helping Riley cope without Lucas. They still hung out with Lucas and Farkle, but sometimes it grew kinda akward between Riley and Lucas.  
Maya and Riley were still the best of friends, but Maya's feelings kept getting stronger. She occasionally would have dreams about her friend, and would wake up wishing they were real.  
Maya started confiding in Farkle with her emotions and Farkle promised to keep them locked up tight.  
Farkle had started dating Smackle, which everyone in their friend group thought was odd since they used to be such forsworn enemies. But they cared about each other and that was all that matter.  
Everything seemed to be going right for Maya in their Sophomore year. Riley was happy hanging out with her and she was happy hanging out with Riley. It was perfect. Or so it seemed...


	6. Chapter 4: Boys Part Two

"Maya Maya Maya Maya MAYA GUESS WHAT!?" Maya could hear Riley shouting from across the school's courtyard. It was afterschool and Maya had been waiting on Riley to come out of the locker room for what felt like ages.  
"There you are! What took you so long? I've been out here fore-"  
"GUESS WHAT!?" Riley interrupted Maya. She was clearly excited about something.  
"What is it?" Maya was really curious now.  
"Lucas asked me out again! Isn't this great? He said he was sorry that he ever dumped me and that I was the best thing that had happened to him since he came to our school. Maya, he said he missed me!" Riley was jumping for joy at this point.  
Maya was completely crushed. Her best friend was getting so excited about a boy who about a year ago ripped her heart to shreds! She couldn't believe it!  
"Riley... I dont know if this is such a good idea." Maya spoke finally.  
Riley stopped jumping and frowned, "Why? This is what I wanted to happen."  
Maya turned away from her friend, "Well... you see... I just don't want you to get hurt again. I mean, the last time you two were together he really hurt you. Don't you remember that at all?" Her last question had a slight strain to it.  
Riley looked at her friend sadly, "I do remember. But he said that he's changed his mind. He said that he won't leave me again."  
That made Maya feel even worse. 'Never leave again'? She couldn't let them get back together, she'd never have a chance with Riley if that happened.  
"Riley... I just... I dont know." Maya looked Riley in the eyes, hoping to be able to convince her.  
"Okay, Maya. This is clearly bothering you. I won't do it. I'll tell him no if that's what you want."  
"I don't want you to say no if you'll regret it. Or hate me." Maya hung her head.  
"No, Peaches," She put her hand on Maya's back, "I could never hate you. I'll tell him tomorrow."  
"Okay." Maya lifted her head slightly.  
"Hey, do you wanna come over and eat dinner? Mom is making our favorite: Spaghetti with Meat Sauce!" Riley smiled at Maya.  
Maya smiled back, "Okay, I'll have to check in with my mom first though."  
"You do what you gotta do." Riley took Maya's hand and walked with her to the front doors of the school.


	7. Interlude 3: Why So Serious?

So in the end, Riley rejected Lucas. Lucas was upset by this, but it didn't last long, for he got a new girlfriend a week or two later.  
Riley thanked Maya for telling her to watch out for Lucas, and told her about his new girlfriend. Maya was suprised that she had actually been right, but showed no signs of such to Riley.  
Maya continued to talk with Farkle about her feelings for Riley and Farkle always gave the same advice: just tell her. Of course, Maya was too stubborn and didn't tell her.  
A new boy came to the school also, an old friend of Lucas's named Zay. He seemed pretty cool, and he fit right in with the group.  
Maya and Riley grew so close that they were practically dating. They did absolutely everything together. And if they weren't together, they were always texting one another. They finished out their Sophomore year strong.  
And into their Junior year they went. But Riley seemed alittle different this year to Maya...


	8. Chapter 5: Jealousy

Maya walked up to Riley at her locker, "Hey, Riles, are we still going out to eat tonight?"  
"Yeah, sure..." Riley answered. She seemed rather grouchy.  
"Are you okay? You seem a bit ups-"  
"I'm fine." Riley interrupted Maya.  
Maya stopped to think. Then she spoke, "Is this about that girl today in 2nd period?"  
Riley didn't answer.  
"Oh, Riles, cmon... I know she hit on me, but she wasn't even that cute. I mean-"  
"You totally flirted back though!" Riley angrily replied, shuffling through the books in her locker loudly.  
"What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to make it akward for her. I did tell her that I wasn't interested." Maya spoke up.  
"You said that you weren't interested Right Now, implying that you might be interested in the future." Riley replied. There was a strain in her voice. Maya was taken back by this. She'd never heard Riley sound so upset about someone hitting on her. Last year she would have been totally okay with it, but this year was different. Riley dropped her binder, papers flying left and right.  
"Damn it." She grumbled angrily as she bent down to pick them up. Maya got down on her hands and knees and started picking up papers as well. They worked until they got to the last paper. The both reached for it at the same time and their hands touched. It felt odd to them both, but they didn't pull away. They looked at eachother, noses almost touching. Maya could feel something between them, almost like an electric current. She had always been sure of her feelings for Riley, but now Riley was looking at her with a similar intensity. The feeling was indescribable. Maya wanted so badly to kiss her. But she didn't. She was still worried that Riley wouldn't feel the same and that she would ruin their friendship. She let Riley pick up the last paper as they akwardly stood there and made up from their dispute. They both then left the school to go out to eat.

Later that evening, Riley called Zay on the phone.  
"Hey, Zay."  
"Hi, Riley, what's up?"  
"Well... something happened afterschool today..." Riley explained her encounter with Maya.  
"Well... how did it make you feel?" Zay asked.  
"Zay... I... I have feelings for Maya. I think I've always had them. I just, I never faced them til now. What should I do?"  
Zay thought for a moment and then spoke, "Riley, I would honestly just tell her. But whatever you decide, I hope it works out in the end."  
"Thanks, Zay. I'm glad I could trust you with this. I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye."  
"See ya, Riley."


	9. Interlude 4: Hidden Passions

The rest of Junior year finished out with two girls hiding their emotions from eachother. Maya kept confiding in Farkle, and Riley confided in Zay. Soon after Riley told Zay, he asked Farkle about the situation and Farkle spilled everything to Zay. The two boys talked about the girls' emotions, but in the end decided that it was better to stay out of it.  
Lucas was still dating his girlfriend, who became one of the school's biggest bullies. Lucas had completely changed from the down-to-earth guy they once knew. He was a jock now.  
Maya and Riley were still extremely close, despite keeping their emotions a secret. They started their Senior year, both girls realizing just how little time they had left.


	10. Chapter 6: What a Bitch!

"Riley and Maya... what a cute lesbian couple! Two dykes in heaven, right girls?" The three girls laughed at Riley, who was backed up against the bathroom wall.  
"Leave me alone, Leslie." Leslie was Lucas's girlfriend and a huge bully.  
"Aww poor wittle baby! Where's your dyke in shining armor? You're tough lesbian lover?" Leslie teased.  
"Right here, you bitch." Everyone turned to see Maya in the doorway.  
"Maya!" Riley called in relief.  
"So it looks like this fag actually showed up to rescue you. Go on, Maya... get over there and kiss her!" Leslie cackled with glee as she watched Riley's face grow red and her red hang low.  
Maya was extremely pissed off now. She walked over to Riley and stood in front of her, "Listen her, you bitch, I don't know why you're picking on Riley, cause she didn't do shit to you! It's people like you, fucking scum of the earth, that make me so fucking pissed! Riley hasn't done anything! She's kind and sweet and anyone with a brain would love her to death! Now you and your fucking pimp squad better get the hell outta here before I MAKE YOU!" You could see the flame in her eyes. She meant business.  
Leslie didn't seem to budge, but the second Maya took a step towards her, she and her group ran out of that bathroom as fast as lightning.  
Maya turned to Riley, "Are you okay, Honey?"  
Riley nodded, "Yeah I guess so..."  
Maya looked at her best friend, the girl she'd loved for so long, and she knew.  
"Hey, Riles?"  
"Yeah, Maya?"  
"Can we meet up at your house tonight? I need to tell you something important." Maya looked Riley directly in the eyes when she said this.  
"Of course, Peaches." Riley replied.  
The girls then left the bathrooms and went to pack up their bookbags.


	11. Chapter 7: The Moment of Truth

Maya knocked on the bay window. It seemed like forever since she last did this. Riley opened the window and Maya crawled inside.  
They both got up on Riley's bed and faced eachother.  
"Okay, Maya, I'm listening." Riley said seriously.  
"Okay..." This is it. Time for the truth, "Riley... I've been in love with you for almost as long as I've known you. From that very first day that I came to this school, you were always so nice to me. You've been with me through thick and thin and I don't know how I would have gotten through everything without you. You're my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I... I..."  
"Maya..." Riley interrupted, "It's okay. It took me a while, but I love you too. I was always so consumed with Lucas that I never really saw what we had. But once he was out of the way, I really focused on you and that's made all the difference. You're my favorite person to be with and I'm so glad that I talked to you on that first day so many years ago." Riley moved so that her face was inches from Maya's. She whispered, "I love you."  
She leaned in and kissed Maya on the lips. It was a kiss of deep love, a kiss that had been long awaited by the both of them. At first it was slow and passionate, but it quickly grew into a deeper, hungier kiss. Riley moved on top of Maya, kissing her forcefully and Maya returning it. The girls stripped down into their bras and underwear. Riley moved her hand down to Maya's clit, stroking it gently. Maya started to groan a little. Riley was careful when applying pressure to her lover's pleasure spot, but picked up speed. She had Maya moaning rather loudly now and she was hoping her parents wouldn't hear. It didn't take Riley long to get Maya to climax, her orgasm causing her to twitch, but there was no ejaculate. Then it was Riley's turn. Maya rolled Riley underneath her. Maya began to stroke Riley's bare thighs, hoping to get her turned on before actually beginning. And it worked well. Maya trailed her left hand down Riley's stomach and slipped it into her underwear. She had always kept her fingernails trimmed short for such an occasion. She took two finger and slowly inserted them inside Riley's vagina. She began to pump back and forth, starting out slow, and kicking it up a notch by notch. Riley began to moan, but instead of just making random noises, she began to moan Maya's name.  
"Maaayyyaaa..." She groaned in pleasure. Maya had wanted to hear Riley's moans for the longest time and now she finally got to hear it. As Riley hit her climax, she groaned Maya's name really loudly, as the fluid rushed out of her body. Just what Maya hoped for. She pulled down Riley's underwear, tasting the white fluid.  
She then got on top on Riley and looked her in the eyes saying, "You taste delicious," in a seductive tone.  
"Maybe next time I'll get to taste you." Riley replied.  
They both changed the dirty sheets and put on new ones. They both climbed into the bed, snuggling up against one another.  
"Hey, Maya?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't you ever leave my side, okay?"  
Maya smiled, "Okay, Riles. Okay."


	12. Conclusion: A Fairytale Ending

Riley and Maya finished out High school getting their diplomas. They decided to go to the same college and live in a dorm room together. Maya majored in the Arts and Riley majored in Psychology. After college, the rented a small apartment in New York and got married. They lived well into their olden age.  
Lucas and Leslie broke up after High school and Lucas moved back to Texas to take over a Ranch there.  
Zay met a wonderful lady at a bar one night and they instantly hit it off. He dated her for several months before finally proposing to her. They had a son and a daughter.  
Farkle and Smackle also broke up after High school. Farkle ended up getting married to a girl very similar to Riley, in appearance and behavior. They had a son, who turned out to be just as smart as his dad.  
This might be a fairytale ending... but sometimes we need a fairytale ending to bring alittle joy to our lives, don't we?


End file.
